Enemy or Friend
by Diamond Wolf of Winters past
Summary: A New girl shows up in Lyoko, Odd is falling for her, She has several secrets, and how come they had never seen her before? Please R
1. The New Student and What She Knew

Enemy or Friend?

The New Student and What She Knew

"Impact!" Ulrich yelled as he shoved his sword into one of XANA's crabs. There were still around 30 more, and they were slowly gaining ground. Odd was looking around for a way to allow Aelita to pass through to the tower, but he couldn't. Yumi Looked up and saw something that appeared to be running on all fours, she then turned to Odd and asked did Jeremy virtualize Kiwi? Odd looked at Yumi and replied with a simple "no." They all looked to see what was running towards them, Jeremy assured them it wasn't one of Xana's. Suddenly the thing was so close they could see it, it looked like a blue wolf running straight for the group. They all dodged a few lasers, and then looked back and it was gone. They heard a few small explosions behind them, so they turned around and stared in awe and shock as the "wolf" began to defeat the monsters one by one. They realized the path was clear, and sent Aelita to the tower. Yumi, Odd, and Ulrich then turned to the wolf, which was now standing up right. The wolf turned around to reveal a tall, slender blue haired girl. Her hair was short, about shoulder length, and she had blue eyes that were as soft as the ocean is blue. They also noticed the wolf was only a skin, but what was really strange was like Odd she had a tail (wolf's tail not a cat's), gloves that looked like paws, and she had FANGS protruding from her mouth. She looked a bit silly, but she looked at them and said "Hi, I'm Luna." Just before they had a chance to introduce themselves, Jeremy programmed a return to the past. They returned to the class they had missed to save Lyoko and the real world. Before the bell rang, the teacher told the class to quiet down, and allow her to introduce the new student. The students did as they were told, and waited to see the new student. In through the door came a blue haired girl wearing a pale pastel short sleeve shirt, and a pair of khaki Capri's. The teacher cleared her throat and introduced her. "Class this is Luna Imneshovesta" Odd, Jeremy, and Ulrich stared at each other, each new what the other was thinking because they too were thinking it. "Luna you may sit next to Ulrich" the teacher told her. She walked over and sat down, then asked Ulrich if there were any new signs of an attack from Xana. Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich looked at her in shock, and asked, "How do you know about that?"

"Who? Xana?" she asked, "I know about him because I am part of Lyoko like you are.

"Do I need to move you on your first day Luna?" the teacher asked.

Luna being quick on her feet smartly replied "No, no, I was just asking how to figure out if two molecules with combine or not without actually putting them together."

"Oh, ok" Mrs. Shindoku replied

"Whew, that was close" Jeremy said under his breath as Mrs. Shindoku walked away.

After class (lunch) the group met up with Yumi and Aelita. As Odd, Jeremy, Ulrich and Luna walked towards the table, Yumi asked Aelita who the other girl was. Luna was walking very calmly in between Jeremy and Ulrich. Yumi and Aelita both were feeling a bit jealous, and tried not to say something rude incase they had the wrong idea. They all sat down and introduced them selves to Luna, who did the same. Before any other questions were allowed to be asked, Sissy walked over and said "Hey new girl, Ulrich is MINE!"

Luna stood up, she was about two inches taller than Sissy, and replied "I believe that Ulrich is Yumi's boyfriend, and I would think it smart of you to walk away now, or else I might just kick your ass for insulting my new found friends." Sissy looked as if she was going to cry, and so she stormed off without another word, her two goons followed. Yumi, on the other hand looked was laughing so hard she almost fell off her chair. Ulrich was blushing so brightly that he looked a lot like a Cherry. Odd sat down across from Luna, and stared into her eyes, which were looking right back at him.


	2. Xana’s First Attack

Xana's First Attack

Just then about 30 students came running in screaming that the zoo animals had broken out of the zoo and into Kadic. The group ran to the window and saw a fox racing towards them; it was obvious that it was possessed by Xana. The group ducked under a table and raced outside. They were surprised to see that all the animals even mice had gone berserk, all except for Kiwi who was locked up nice and safe in Odd and Ulrich's dorm. The group ducked as a pigeon came flying at them, and then ran behind a few trees. They slowly made their way to the sewer entrance, so they could reach the factory. Once there they slid down the rope, and raced to the elevator. Luna pushed the big red button and the elevator began moving. The group dropped Jeremy off at the super computer, and then went down one level to find themselves at the scanners.

"Scanner Yumi, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Luna……Virtualization!" Jeremy Yelled.

All were materialized. They could see the tower, but Luna yelled, "wait!" They all stopped and looked at her, she walked over to each one and wrapped her wolf skin (which was surprisingly stretchy) around each of them. "What are we going to do now, sit here?" Ulrich asked "No," said Luna, we are taking a different approach, we are camouflaged, and will be until we get about 5 feet away, then they can pick up our presence with their vision. "Oooooh, good idea Luna" Jeremy said. They snuck swiftly, and then before a laser hit them jumped out and attacked. Ulrich and Yumi battled the 10 wasps and five blocks, and Odd and Luna attacked the 10 crabs and 3 tarantulas. Within 10 minutes the monsters were defeated, and Aelita had a path to the tower. She deactivated it and they returned to the past right as Sissy was walking away. Ulrich and Yumi walked off to be alone and do things that couples do, like make out, which they did on a bench well hidden in the park. Aelita and Jeremy walked up to Jeremy's room to try to work on the anti-virus for Aelita, leaving Odd and Luna all alone. Luna looked at

Odd who was obviously trying to think of something to say. Luna was having the same difficulty.


	3. Finding a Date, and Xana’s Trap

Finding a Date, and Xana's Trap

A few months had passed and everyone needed a date for the Valentines Day dance. Of course Yumi and Ulrich were going, and Jeremy and Aelita were too. Odd wanted to ask Luna to go with him, but he figured she wouldn't want to, at least not with him. Luna really did want to go with Odd, but she wasn't going to ask him, she felt it was proper for the guy to ask the girl, not the other way around. Sissy was upset she wasn't going with Ulrich, but happy that Theo had asked her. The school was selling bouquets of roses with cards attached. Odd decided he would take a chance, and ask Luna to the dance. He bought a bouquet of 10 blood red roses, and a card with a puppy holding a rose. He wrote in the card

Luna,

I have to get this out, and this seemed like a good idea. Luna I think you are the best thing to ever happen to me, and I have feelings for you far deeper than anyone else could. I was wondering if you would go to the Valentines Dance with me. If not that's ok, I will understand.

Love always,

Odd

Odd then put it in an envelope, tied the envelope to the roses, and handed it back to the cashier. The cashier looked at him and said "Ok, we will have it delivered by lunch today." Odd smiled and walked away. Later that day Luna went up to her dorm (which she like Jeremy did not share with any one) and found inside it the bouquet. She felt so happy that she raced over and picked up the roses, she noticed the envelope and tore it open. Inside was a ticket to the Valentine's Day dance, and Odd's letter. She read the letter, and then put it and the ticket in a safe place in one of her desk drawers. She then raced down stairs to find Odd. She found him and when she did she raced up and hugged him very tight, and kissed him on the cheek. Odd at first was a little confused and then realized that that meant that Luna was going to go to the dance with him. Odd hugged her back just as tight, gave her a kiss on the cheek, and whispered in her ear, "Luna, I love you." Luna replied, "Odd I love you too." The two then walked hand in hand to the lunch table. The rest of the group raised their eyebrows and then realized what had just taken place. Odd looked so happy that he didn't even notice that Herve had walked up behind them, and was beginning to pour milk on Luna's head. By the time any of the group really noticed Herve it was too late. Luna's Beautiful blue silk shirt was covered in milk. Odd looked up and saw what Herve had done. He then got up and asked, "Now was that really necessary?" Herve replied in a clam tone, "Yes." Odd cracked his Knuckles and swung at Herve, hitting him in the right side of his lower jaw, almost breaking it. Sissy Screamed and Herve cried out in pain. "Owwww You bastard! What the Hell was that for? "For pouring milk on Luna!" Odd replied. At this point many students and staff had gathered round. The teachers told odd he should not have done that, but strangely enough gave Herve the punishment. Luna got up, tears in her eyes, and ran towards the dorms. Odd tried to stop her, but she was too quick, so he just ran after her. Odd found her in room after showering. He knocked, and Luna yelled, "Don't come in Odd, I'm naked." Odd simply replied, "Ok my love." Though Odd could not see it, she blushed and quickly got dressed. She walked to her door and opened it, revealing a calm and happy Odd. She looked at him for a minute, then threw her arms around him and kissed him on the mouth, it was a long kiss, and Odd felt like melting right there in her arms. She then let go of him and looked at him with a face of joy and love. Odd then asked, "What was that for?" Luna replied "For standing up for me, its sweet and cute when guys do that. Also for taking me to the dance and not being a total perve and trying to look at me while I was changing." Odd Looked at her and smiled, then embraced her as tightly as he could and kissed her right back.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ulrich, Yumi, Jeremy, and Aelita began to grow weary of waiting for Luna and Odd to come back, so they went to search for them. Before they could actually find them, a swarm of wasps, bees, spiders, and other potentially dangerous bugs came to the windows. "Oh shit!" yelled Jeremy "we better find them fast, I hope Odd remembered his cell phone." Jeremy whipped out his, and began dialing at a lightning fast speed. "No answer," they all looked worried. "We can't waste anymore time, we've got to get to the factory NOW!" Ulrich exclaimed. The others agreed and they all sped off to the factory. When they got there they slid down the ropes, and much to their surprise found Odd and Luna waiting. "Hey guys! What took ya so long?" Luna and Odd asked in unison. "We were looking for you" the others replied. "Oh well lets go" Odd said. They all entered the elevator and pushed the button, but nothing happened. "Oh no!" they all exclaimed.


	4. The Boiler Room and What Happened Next

The Boiler Room and What Happened Next

"Grrrrrr Xana you've really outdone yourself this time." Jeremy said. "So Genius, how do we get to Lyoko?" Odd asked. "We will have to go though the boiler room," Ulrich answered. "Precisely," Jeremy said. Luna looked up and screamed. The others looked at where Luna was pointing and saw the swarms coming straight for them. They all darted towards a door, which led to the boiler room. Suddenly Jeremy remembered the door to get out had been locked, and he didn't have the key. The bugs were slowly breaking through the five feet of stainless steel door. Aelita was begging to worry, and so she walked over and hugged Jeremy tightly, feeling better after he too embraced her. Ulrich and Yumi were talking to each other. "I have something to say," Yumi told Ulrich. "Me too, but you first," he replied. Yumi looked straight into his eyes and said "Ulrich… I - I – lov - love you." Ulrich's eyed widened.

'_Oh great' Yumi thought 'I just ruined our friendship'_

Ulrich smiled, and replied "I love you too Yumi." Although they had both made out with each other before, they had both done it only to make Sissy mad, and hurt her. Now they actually had a real reason to. Just as they were about to kiss, Jeremy exclaimed, "I have an idea!" The others looked at Jeremy expectantly. "Ok here's the plan, see those fire extinguishers, everyone take one, there is another way to get to the super computer, but it won't be easy," Jeremy explained. They all took a fire extinguisher, and ran out of the room spraying the bugs as they went. They ran to the other side of the factory and opened another door. They closed it quickly, and then kept running. The bugs easily broke through this door, and were gaining area between the group and them. They threw open a hatch and began sliding down the ladder. They were inside the locked door, and could hear the bugs coming. They followed Jeremy to the door next to the one that led back into the boiler room. They opened it and flew down another 3 flights of stairs, closing the doors behind them. After another trek through an empty but extremely long room, they found themselves at the super computer. Jeremy sat down and told them to go to the hatch that would lead them one floor below, and get into the scanners.

"Scanner Ulrich, Scanner Odd, Scanner Aelita, Scanner Yumi, Scanner Luna. Virtualization!" Jeremy exclaimed. In Lyoko they couldn't find any monsters. "That's strange" Jeremy said, I can see them on the map. "Oh no Xana must have given them my cloaking device!" Luna thought out loud. "Hmmm well Luna you have the best ears, point them out and the others will destroy them." Jeremy said. "Ok, but I don't know it will work." Luna said. "Well we won't know until we try, right?" Odd said. Luna did as she was instructed, and told them where each one was. She then went over to protect Aelita, while the others fought. Once the others were finished, Luna did something remarkable, and amazing, She turned herself into a full blown WOLF! While the others sat there in awe, Luna scooped up Aelita and went racing off towards the tower. Jeremy materialized Ulrich's, Odd's, and Yumi's vehicles. They all jumped on theirs and raced off after Luna. Luna saw two crabs and dodged their lasers, but then they planted their legs firmly into the ground and turned the platform upside down. They were in the desert region, so the only thing they could hold onto was a rock. Ulrich had jumped onto Yumi's vehicle. Odd and Yumi were heading straight for Luna and Aelita. Luna was holding onto the rock with her fangs, and Aelita was just hanging there on Luna's back. Yumi told Aelita to jump, and Ulrich caught her and pulled her on Yumi's over-glider. Odd on the other hand swooped under Luna and told her to just let go of the rock, she did and landed with a thud on Odd's Over-board. She immediately turned back to her human self. Yumi was trying to get Aelita to the tower, so that left Odd and Luna to destroy the crabs. Once Ulrich got hit by a laser from one, and was devirtualized. Yumi got Aelita to the tower, and was then hit by a laser, and like Ulrich was devirtualized, same happened to Luna. Odd was the only one left, but it didn't matter Aelita had already entered Code Lyoko in the tower. "Return to the past Now," Jeremy said.

They returned to right before Herve poured milk on Luna. Luna moved and placed a mirror with a small fan in it where she was sitting. Herve didn't notice until his pants were wet, the mirror was deflecting the milk back at him, and the fan was causing it to go faster and farther. Herve looked at them all and then went off to Sissy's table almost in tears.


	5. Valentines Day Dance, and The Wrong Time

The Valentines Day Dance, and The Wrong Time

Every one was excited; they all had dates, and were going to a dance.

The day of the dance Yumi wore a nice long black skirt with high-heeled boots, and a black spaghetti strapped shirt with a jacket (that was black) with white sequins on it. Ulrich wore a tuxedo, and some fancy black dress shoes. Aelita wore a pink dress with a purple star on it. Her shoes were purple, and she had light blue barrettes in her hair. Jeremy was wearing a navy blue shirt, short sleeve, with buttons down the front. His pants were black, and his shoes were again the navy blue. Odd wore a pair of dressy jeans, they were purple and he was wearing a faded turquoise short sleeve, his shoes black. Luna was wearing a silver sequin dress, with blue moons on it. Her shoes were white and she had her hair pulled up in a bun. They each walked arm in arm with their dates, and began dancing. Just then weird music began to play, and the whole student and staff body went berserk, they kept chanting on and on about how this song was good, and how the Lyoko group should stay. They group broke a window, and ran to the factory. They got on Lyoko and deactivated the tower, before they could go back in time, Xana put a virus in the command and it sent them hurtling into the future, Xana's future. They landed back in the gym, which was where the dance was to be held, but found it in ruins. The dorms were still in tact, so they went racing to their rooms to see if anything was missing, and to change into more comfortable, and suitable clothing. When they were finished they all met back in the cafeteria, which also lay in ruins. The group then decided the factory was probably the better place to go. They couldn't understand how it had happened, but they knew they needed to fix it. When they go to the factory they found it untouched and in tact. Luna began crying hysterically and dropped to the ground. She looked at them and said, "There is something I never told you."


	6. Luna’s Secrets and Past

Luna's Secrets and Past

They all looked at Luna surprised and worried. "What didn't you tell us Luna?" Ulrich asked a small amount of anger in his voice. She looked at them and explained she was really from this time period, but she found the scanners and the super computer. Xana had taken over already; and she was only looking for a way to get help. She had heard about them, and set the back in time program to their time period hoping to prevent Xana's take over. She was uploaded onto Lyoko and found them in a fight, so she did what she could to help. "We need to stop him, but how?" Odd asked. "I heard of a myth, that if you can reach the eye of Xana, you can erase him, but I have no idea where that "eye" would be," Luna explained. Jeremy told them that maybe the "eye" the myth was referring to, was Lyoko, and if they could erase Lyoko then they could erase him. "But what about Aelita?" Odd asked. Jeremy told them he had the anti-virus with him, and he could release Xana's grip on her. They headed to the super computer, and Jeremy typed in the code, He looked at Aelita's data, and found no form of virus anywhere. "Ok Aelita you're free, now lets pull those plugs." Jeremy said. They pulled the plugs, and nothing happened to Aelita, so they assumed all to be fine. They walked outside only to find Xana's human form staring back at them. Xana was a tall man, with a graying brown beard. He had a full head of brown hair, and he was fairly muscular. Xana sighed, and said "I knew my past would come back to haunt me, but Luna you were so faithful, and now you've betrayed me, your punishment will be the worst." "Hey leave her alone Xana!" Odd yelled. "Awww, Well if it isn't the little putty cat, has he fallen for Luna? That's so sweet, I'll kill you both together!" Xana replied. The all gulped and then were taken to a cell where they could be contained.


	7. A Trap and a Trick

A Trap and a Trick

They were all put in the same cell. They were looking around it, when Luna suddenly exclaimed "Hey I know where we are!" "Great where are we?" Yumi questioned. "We are in LYOKO! Its just a visual trick," Luna explained. Jeremy looked around and told them it was quite possible, but they were still defenseless because they weren't in their Lyoko forms. Luna looked at him, and then curled into a little ball, she disappeared for a moment, and then reappeared in her Lyoko form. "How—How did you do that?" Everyone asked. "I just used my head." She replied. The others (except Jeremy) did exactly as Luna had done. They all reappeared in virtual form. "Now how do we get out?" Ulrich asked. "Ok Aelita, can you create copies of us not in Lyoko form?" Luna asked? Aelita nodded and did as she had been asked to do. Luna then took every one under her wolf skin, and waited. About ten minutes later the guards (who were human, and had no way of detecting them) opened the cell door, and went to take the replicas out. Luna and the others moved out slowly, and then closed the door behind them locking the guards inside. They raced outside, but still stayed under the camouflage of Luna's wolf skin. Outside there was monsters everywhere, but none of them noticed that Xana's prisoners were escaping; they figured it was the upgraded monsters playing a trick. Once in what appeared to be the forest that led to the factory, Luna threw off the wolf skin, and told them to hurry to the factory. Luna then turned around to see if there was anything there, and then followed the others into the manhole. There were no scooters or skateboards for her, so she just ran as fast as she could. Once there, she explained to the group that Xana was playing a mind game on them, and they were still in Lyoko. She also explained that Jeremy was basically a hologram, and the reason why they heard his voice was because he was talking to them through his microphone. "Jeremy is still in your present," Luna said "we are in Xana's trap." "What do you mean our present?" Yumi asked "Well I'm really from the time period Xana has placed you in, but I was able to go back in time far enough so I could meet you."

"Xana must have wanted me to do this," Luna thought aloud. "Do what?" Aelita asked. "Well you see I thought that Xana could be defeated by going back in time, but I think he wanted me to think that so he didn't try to stop me. I think he was planning this all along." Luna explained.


	8. Breaking Free From Xana's Grip

Breaking Free From Xana's Grip

"Well if we were able to break through and get to our Lyoko forms, why can't we try the same thing for breaking through the mind control thingy?" Yumi asked. "Hmmm. Good idea Yumi, you should try it and see if it works." Jeremy's voice came on over the speaker. They only now realized that Jeremy had been gone for the past five minutes. They tried, and ended up back at Lyoko, when they got up though they were astonished. Xana had not only sent about 100 monsters, but at least 5 skipizowa too. "Oh no!" Jeremy yelled. The monsters never attacked, instead they parted at the center, and Franz Hopper came walking through. "You **bzzt** already know who I **bzzt** am, but I am here to **bzzt** help you. Xana and I are **bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt** one in the same. He is my Virtual self, the part of me I never let go, **bzzzt** the anger that grew within me. You need this key, and this information to destroy him, I hope you will not fail **bzzzt** me, also take this, this allows you to control these **bzzzt** monsters I have sent to accommodate you on your journey. I" – **bzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzt** – **beeeeeeeeeeeeep**

Franz disappeared, and the monsters began walking as Jeremy directed them. The group walked in between the monsters that were surrounding them. Aelita walked up to the tower, and told Jeremy she was ready to deactivate the tower. Jeremy told her to allow him to type in some codes –the ones Franz Hopper gave them - before deactivating the tower. "Ok Aelita deactivate the tower," Jeremy told her. Aelita did as she was told, and deactivated the tower. "Return to the past now," Jeremy yelled.


End file.
